Talk:Spider-Verse Challenge/@comment-24335505-20150701184923
Not bad, ended up with good variety. This is my honest opinion on all the entries, so don't be offended or anything. 1st - Toei Spider-Man (Morshu) This was going to be my submission, but I lost it to Morshu on a coin flip. I was rather disappointed, expecting him as a seemingly new fanworker to come up with the typical entry level works, either totally OP or a rip-off of ingame material. He really delivered on this one, with the style I like - A nice flow with some other optional moves that will add to the overall effect. Could use a little work to make the passives synergize with the moveset (Exploit Fear maybe?) but overall a unique, and somewhat funny work. 2nd - Daemos (True) The character really comes across as different from Karn, while not being incredibly overpowered. Seems to me a good boss that would be a difficult fight, especially if the damage was as high as Karn's, but not impossible to overcome with the right team. I would note that there could be a little more synergy, perhaps Charging Attack on one of the moves to use up the Quickness in a different way, or Paragon Exploiter to work with those debuffs. 3rd - Spider-Noir (ISK) A nice character with a good variety of moves and a truly unqiue style, very different from Spider-Mans of other generations. The only problem I honestly have with it is that the moves don't connect in a really noticible way, there's a little setup with the L2 - L6 - L9, but the follow-up from L6 with Flanked would remove the Breakthrough, so it might need a little revision. The passive also seems a little generic, perhaps something else relevant to the time would be nice? Overall though, it makes a good character I wouldn't mind playing. The rest: Kaine - Not a bad work, but it's a little slow and a 50% dodge passive seems a little OP to me. Italian Spider-Man - I found it funny, but there is no real flow to it. The passives and moves all do something different, so he's never realy setting up for a big hit or debuff move or anything. Superior Spider-Man Refactor - I found it unnecessary. Adding Doc Ock's Sinister Six passive and changing a few debuffs/effects on moves really added nothing to the character, and actually took away from the little flow he had with Bleeding. Solus - Incredibly OP, to the point where without Heroic Age Iron Fist or Invisible Woman and a ton of consumables I can't even see beating him in MAA. If the damage was as high as Karn, it'd be impossible for most players. Ultimate Black Widow - Not bad alone, but when you combine all the E-ISOs and A-ISOs it'd end up more overpowered than Kuurth. Imagine that L9 with the appropriate debuffs on the enemy, along with Marked for Revenge and she has Ultimate Widowmaker, a guaranteed kill. It really was a good work, just not my favorite because of that. Spider-Ham - Same as Italian Spider-Man, except with a little flow to the Webbed and passives. I like the passives, and it made me chuckle, but the moves are a little bland and don't really set up anything.